


Hold Me Closer

by dickiegreenleaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickiegreenleaf/pseuds/dickiegreenleaf
Summary: While looking for an email on Phil's phone, Dan finds something surprising.





	Hold Me Closer

Phil’s chest vibrates as he laughs. Dan smiles and snuggles in closer, yearning to simply crawl inside the man’s chest and learn exactly from where such a wonderful sound could come. The two men are warm, trapped under a soft wool throw blanket as _The Good Place_ reruns dance across the television in the lounge. Rather than paying much attention to the plot, though, Dan focuses on tracing tiny circles on Phil’s clothed thigh with his index finger, feeling the thin cotton pajama bottoms gather up under his digit. Dan’s heart feels light, tethered to the smiling man whose arms surround him.

Phil’s phone vibrates against the leg Dan isn’t touching, and he pulls it out of his pocket and from under the blanket. In his peripheral vision, Dan notes Phil glancing at the phone for only a few seconds before locking it and throwing it towards the end of the sofa, where Dan’s feet rest. Dan is unsure if he imagines it or not, but he thinks Phil’s chest begins to rise and fall more quickly under his head for just a moment.

An easy domesticity has recently taken up residence in their flat, at last free from the years of stress and hiding. Now, they feel free to be themselves with no pretension. There’s no upload schedule to follow, no sexuality rumors to dodge, and no pressure to move onto the next big project. It’s just them, now, Dan and Phil living freely in a world that’s entirely theirs.

Two more episodes play without really being watched before Phil laughs again. Dan tilts his head up, wanting to see the grin he knows decorates his partner’s face. When Dan looks up, Phil’s eyes are already on him, sparkling with mirth and affection. Phil begins to lean down toward Dan and Dan closes his eyes, but Phil stills just as soon as he started, laughing once more and blowing warm breath against Dan’s face.

“You’ll never guess what someone emailed me today,” Phil says, mind apparently drifting freely in the ease of their evening. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Dan replies cheekily, with a grin to match Phil’s own.

“Grab my phone for me.” Phil gestures to Dan’s other side, where Phil’s phone lies face up on the couch.

Dan picks up the phone and types in Phil’s passcode, the same way he has thousands of other times. He swipes through pages of games to where he knows Phil’s Gmail app is and opens it up.

Dan is about to hand the phone to Phil to find whatever ridiculous email he received (that surely only he would receive) when Dan sees what Phil must have been reading earlier.

_ Confirmation: Order #K108FS89P029FD Men's Leo Diamond Band 1 ct tw 14K White Gold. _Below the subject line is an image of a silver ring, a thick band with embedded diamonds. It’s utterly gorgeous.

Dan’s heart either stops or begins thrumming so quickly that he can’t differentiate between beats. He thrusts the phone into Phil’s hand as if it had burned him.

Phil, having not yet realized what’s on the screen, takes the phone from Dan’s hand. He stills. Neither of them says a word. From his place on Phil’s chest, Dan hears his heart rate pick up. He feels Phil gulp.

“Someone,” Phil starts, sounding a bit choked. He clears his throat. “Someone offered me a weeklong stay at their house in South Africa if I sent them feet pics.” Despite what he’s just said, there’s no humor in his voice.

Phil begins typing and quickly brings up the correct email, showing it to Dan. Dan lets his eyes skim across the message performatively, not actually reading the words on the page. An _ engagement ring. _ Phil bought him an _ engagement ring. _ His pulse remains sky-high as he holds back a grin. An _ engagement ring! _

The ring, truthfully, isn’t that much of a surprise. The two had frequently discussed their plans to get married one day, but it was always in hypotheticals—always an “if” or a “one day.” Knowing there’s an actual ring feels quite different.

Dan laughs, hoping Phil accepts that as a sufficient response to the strange email, far too distracted to actually read or formulate a coherent thought. Phil seems to accept the response and takes his phone back.

“That’s crazy,” Dan breathes out, as they both pretend to turn their attention back to the television. Neither knows whether Dan is talking about the weird offer or the engagement ring. A few minutes pass, and neither registers a word said by any character on the show. Dan’s mind chants _ ring, ring, ring _ on repeat, while Phil’s chants _ fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Dan bites his lip, feeling absolutely euphoric, knowing that the love of his life, his _ soulmate, _ plans to propose to him. There’s a ring. It’s real.

A few minutes pass, when Phil suddenly begins to chuckle. Though neither of them is watching the show anymore, they know it’s not about anything on the screen. Dan feels the vibration in his partner’s chest once more, and he begins to laugh too. Their chuckles begin softly, but quickly both men erupt into roaring laughter. Dan gasps for breath as he turns his face into Phil’s chest, feeling once more the desire to crawl inside.

Tears begin to stream down Phil’s face as he asks, “What are we even laughing about?”

“I don’t even know,” Dan replies, gasping for breath. 

Phil sobers just a bit. After a pause, he replies, ”But you do know.”

Dan looks up into his soon-to-be-soon-to-be’s face, grinning uncontrollably. “Is it here?”

Phil whines with no force behind it and covers his face with his hands. “We are _ not _ doing this.” He laughs again but looks Dan in the eyes and nods, biting his lip.

Dan gasps, pulls back, and begins poking Phil in the ribs.

“Will you tell me if I’m hot or cold? Is it in this room? Have you hidden it? It’s in your sock drawer, I bet it’s in your sock drawer.”

Phil groans again but can’t control the smile that spreads across his face. There’s a ring. Dan doesn’t know where it is (it’s in Phil’s sock drawer) or when it’s coming (in two weeks, during their trip to Prague), but there’s a ring. And that’s something to cling to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, here's the ring: https://www.kay.com/mens-leo-diamond-band-1-ct-tw-14k-white-gold/p/V-960671105


End file.
